Snow
Snow '''or '''Princess Snow is a main character and protagonist in MÄR: Marchen Awakens Romance and the MÄR-Heaven counterpart of Koyuki. She is voiced by Ai Shimizu in the Japanese version and by Michelle Ruff in the English version. Personality Snow is fun-loving and easy-going but can be serious in battle situations, and is notable for the fact that she looks and acts exactly like Koyuki, Ginta's crush in the real world - her own alternate versions, with whom she shares views of each other's world, and an affection toward Ginta Snow was also Ginta's first kiss. She gets jealous whenever Dorothy gets too close to Ginta. History The only princess heir to the crown of Lestava. Lestava Castle's Oracle tells Snow to leave the castle and assemble an army to fight her step-mother Chess Pieces' Queen Diana. She and Edward the Dog fled Lestava Castle and settled on Pazurika Island in a frozen castle. When the Chess Pieces attacked, she used Iced Earth to surround herself in ice prompting the Chess Piece members Ian and Loco to wait for Halloween to arrive with a flame Nature ÄRM. Since her name's Snow it sounds like she's resembling Snow White, pale skin, black hair (her hair is depicted as blue in the anime), brown eyes, a princess and wears a bow. Plot Pre-War Games She was thawed from the ice by Ginta when Alan lended him the ÄRM of Flame. After she was thawed out she had her first kiss with Ginta. (albeit by accident) War Games In the War Games, Snow faces off against Fuugi on the Desert Field in the 2nd Round and wins against him. In the 3rd Round at the Volcano Field, she lost to Mr. Hook since she was weakened by the heat's interference with her ice magic. While the others were training for the fourth round in Gaira's Training Gate, Snow had Alan send her into the Training Gate so she can rest up. She received a new ÄRM when she was at Kaldea with Team MÄR. When it came to the 5th Round at the Desert Field, she used her ÄRM Undine to defeat Emokis who called Snow ugly. In her match at the Mushroom Field during the 6th Round, she faces off against her old babysitter Magical Roe and loses when he captures under the orders of Diana who places her in a Death Cube so Diana can take over both worlds. Post War Games After The War Games are over, Team MÄR set out to find the King and Queen and rescue Snow, who King and Queen were going to use to open a portal to Ginta's world and take over Earth along with MÄR Heaven. During this point in the anime, there are several filler episodes that largely change the plot from the original manga. Manga version In manga, Snow is connected with Koyuki due to their similarities, identical different individual. From when Snow was little, she talked about a different world which Diana thought is a make-believe story. Though it's seem Snow generally forgotten about the different world while she grow up. Diana gave Alan a ÄRM, Monban Pierro which summoned Danna. Diana then came to believe that the other world wasn't a myth and want to take over both worlds. When Snow used her ÄRM, a 'hole' opened, that connects both worlds. Even though the hole is still small, with the power of both Snow and Koyuki, it's steadily getting bigger. Snow is released after Diana's death. Together with the rest of Team MÄR, witness Orb's defeat by Ginta. Ginta use the last ability of Babbo's magic stone to create Monban Pierro, returning with Danna to their world. Anime Version In anime, Orb extracted part of Koyuki's soul as a fragment, downloaded the fragment into a special magic stone and give it to Diana. Diana then planted the magic stone in Snow's mother and casted an ancient spell, to melt that stone into a baby that was about to born, so that the baby born would be the identical in body & soul as the original. That was how Snow was made, as an individual that's not supposed to exist in MÄR Heaven, making a deep connection between Snow and Koyuki. Diana plans to use their connection to open a portal between both worlds. Magical Roe sacrifices his life to save Snow from the Death Cube. When the Ghost Chess came into view, she along with Team MÄR was captured, but managed to escape with the help of Chaton and Loco. When King shows up in person, Snow is killed alongside Nanashi. As Snow dies, she takes her last breath and confesses to Ginta that she is in love with him. Her death severely injured Ginta mentally. At the end of the anime, Snow and Koyuki became one being in order to give the magic stone that connected them to Ginta to defeat the Orb and ended up staying in Ginta's world to be with him. ÄRM A user of ice-themed ÄRMs, and later water-themed: * Ice Ring: An ring ÄRM that solidfies water in the air into a sword covering the user's hand. * Iced Earth: Nature ÄRM can shape ice shards/or a breezy snow's use for long ranged attacks/freezes Snow's surrounding. Girom also has this type of ÄRM, but it doesn't have the 2nd feature. It's also possible that she had a big move of iced earth like the one she use to freeze herself and the whole kingdom where she stock herself * Iced Shield: 'An ice shield that protects the people near the user, Seen when she is protecting Dorothy and Belle against Candice attacks when they visited the Lestarva for Alviss. * 'Snowman: Nicknamed "Yuki-Chan" by Snow herself, this Guardian snowman can multiply itself and can reform even after complete destruction. When in its inactive necklace form, it appears to reflect Snow's emotion. * Healing Angel: A pendant ÄRM obtained from Ian of the Chess Piece Army when he lost to Ginta. It is a Holy-type that can heal injuries, to a certain extent. * Undine: With the ring Guardian ÄRM Kaldea's assigned to her ice-elemental arsenal as catalyst, Snow invites a beautiful water nymph from her mystic realm unto the world of MÄR-Heaven who, with the powerful water in her alliance, is one opponent to be revered. She has her own will, though extremely loyal to Snow, has devastating torrential power. Trivia * She ranked fifth in the character popularity poll. Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:Team MÄR Category:Females Category:Deceased